One Shots
by alltheSinnersandalltheSaints
Summary: Since the multiverse is canon in all forms of marvel, I decided to write a bunch of one shots, each one pertaining to a different universe. They'll be unrelated unless I specify otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

"The guardians are dropping by today." Tony informed his team over breakfast. "I'm gonna upgrade some of their tech."

"Really! Can I help?" Peter asked, peering around his stack of twenty pancakes - each fluffy disk thoroughly drenched in butter and syrup.

The billionaire hid his smile behind his coffee mug, warmth blooming within his chest at his son's adorable expression. "Sure bambino. I can always use your help in the lab."

Peter didn't just help Tony while they worked in the labs; he invented, designed and built incredible things. The skinny teen was, in every way, a genius. It was also fun to watch Dum-E and Butterfingers follow Peter around, beeping happily because they saw him as their little brother.

"When are they coming?" Natasha asked, not looking up from her magazine. "It'll be nice to speak to some other competent people," she looked pointedly at Clint, "meaning Gamora and Nebula."

"Hey," Clint clutched his heart feigning hurt, "it's not my fault your usual right hand woman is on her honeymoon. And for the record, I'm delightful."

"You need to look up the definition of delightful. And Pepper deserves a break after dealing with Mr. genius over here." Rhodey laughed.

"Me?" Now it was Tony's turn to be offended.

"Yes, you." He ruffled his nephew's curls. "Spiderling is a delight." The vigilante melted into the affectionate touch.

He shrugged. "Can't argue with that."

"Who cares about when they're getting here." Sam was digging in the fridge. "More importantly, who the hell ate my damn taco?" He held up an empty container with little bits of chicken and what looked like sour cream on the bottom. "Who eats someone's lunch then leaves the stinking container?"

Bucky just smirked and continued to read the Sunday paper.

Five hours later, the guardians of the galaxy arrived. Since it was late July and the avengers resided in the compound for the summer months, Quill was able to park the Milano in the field nearby. Their previous visit they'd needed to park the spaceship on the top of the avengers tower.

"Hello Mr. Ironman." Mantis greeted happily. She waved with a wide smile. "Can I pet your puppy again?"

Tony nodded. "Sure." Then proceeded to laugh as the space woman began cooing over Peter. "How's it going Quill, Gamora?"

"Everything is well." Gamora shook his outstretched hand. "And how's my favorite Peter?"

"Hey." Quill huffed, as Drax bust up laughing.

"I'm good." Peter hugged his friend tightly. "It's good to see you Miss. Gamora."

"You as well." She placed a kiss on his forehead then walked off with Natasha.

"Hey Mr. Rocket. Groot."

"What's up Spider kid?" Despite the raccoons gruff voice, Rocket truly loved the teen. He was smart and great at making anything electronic. And he never treated Rocket like he was a pest or some monstrous creation.

"I am Groot!" The sentient tree - now fully grown - lifted Peter up and into a tight hug.

"It's good to see you to Groot."

"I am Groot! I am Groot!"

Rocket moved into the living room where the others were converging. "Calm down would ya." He rolled his eyes fondly at his friend's interactions. "Ya comin' kid?" He asked when Peter didn't follow.

"Yeah," he started backing up to the entryway, "be there in a sec."

The compound was incredibly large and was split into multiple sections. One part being the labs, the front of the building being left to Stark industry related business. The avengers portion was the largest and most guarded. It included a gym, Tony's, Bruce's and Peter's private labs, three common rooms, living quarters, a private garage and a deep underground bunker.

Peter stood in the large entryway with a nervous and angry looking Nebula. "It's your first time here and uh… it's a little - this place can b-be intimidating." He stuttered nervously.

The blue woman didn't say anything. Her fists were clenched at her sides, her eyes darting from one thing to the next. She looked beyond uncomfortable; and Peter was going to fix that.

"My names Peter." He held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Miss. Nebula."

"W-what?"

His smile didn't waver. "It's nice to meet you. Your sister, Miss. Gamora, told me a lot about you. Even how you two… ya know, defeated your dad and your crazy siblings. You're really cool." There was no fear or doubt.

"I-I…" Nebula's mouth opened but no coherent words came out.

Peter sensed her bewilderment and continued talking in hopes of making her more comfortable. "Anyway, we were just gonna talk and catch up," he gestured over his shoulder with his thumb to the living room where laughter could be heard, "will you join us? I mean… you don't have to if you don't want to though. It's totally fine if you don't. I can stay here if you want… or not… whatever you-"

"I'll come." Her husky voice was strong yet apprehensive. But the glimmer of hope in her artificial eyes made Peter grin.

The rest of the evening was spent with casual conversation, light hearted debates and plenty of board games. For Drax, Rocket and Groot, the prospect of board games was new. And with the super soldiers vague awareness of modern times; teaching them some of the games was quite interesting.

Nebula remained beside Peter. In fact, she never let him out of her sight. A menacing glare was sent to any of the guardians or any of Peter's uncles who made fun of him. When they ate dinner she sat beside him; even watching Tony's facial cues to make sure Peter ate enough.

This protective feeling, this need to keep the small, skinny and too kind child safe was so strong. The only other person Nebula would willingly lay her life on the line for was her sister. She hardly knew this little hero yet she knew that he was definitely worth protecting.

As the night grew late and the clock struck twelve, Peter bid his friends and family good night. He got a hug from each uncle, a kiss on the cheek from his auntie Tasha, and a big bear hug from his dad.

"G'night guys." Peter yawned. "See ya tomorrow." He turned to leave but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He could tell by the heartbeat and breathing pattern that it was Nebula. "Miss Nebula, you okay"

Once again, she looked conflicted. But Peter honestly couldn't blame her. All of this - relaxing, playing and just being with family and friends - was completely new to her.

"I have emotional jumper cables, if that might help."

Her brows furrowed. "What are emotional jumper cables?"

In response, Peter hugged her.

Her entire body tensed at the unfamiliar touch. Normally, if someone got too close she'd simply push them away. Maybe kill them depending upon her mood. But within seconds her body relaxed, unconsciously leaning into the friendly gesture. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around the teen's bony shoulders, trying her best to mimic his posture and stance.

She looked over her shoulder and addressed Tony, still remaining in the embrace. "I'm keeping him." She lifted the unnaturally light teen and started walking towards the door, a confused and very tired spiderling in her arms.

"What are you- hey! That's my Underoos. Mine!" Tony jumped up from his seat and chased after her, Gamora right behind him. Everyone else was laughing too hard to do anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence used to bother Tony.

The quiet darkness of his room only invited bad thoughts and sleepless nights. The ringing stillness of the penthouse was both suffocating and dismal; a perpetual reminder of his loneliness and self destructive mind. The hush that fell over his lab only seemed to hinder his concentration or

So he drank in order to forget the dismal thoughts that always seemed to permeate his mind. Or blasted AC/DC in the lab to fill the empty space. Work, filled with chaotic noise, proved to be an excellent distraction. Allowing him to ignore his troubles and forget about his past.

That all changed when he adopted Peter.

It wasn't a split second decision; despite what others might say. The billionaire, despite his wealth and knowledge, didn't feel he had a purpose. He couldn't find a reason to keep going. The only reason he'd survived to the age of forty was because of his Rhodey's diligence and Happy's watchful eye.

Peter was his reason, to not just survive, but to actually live.

Such a sweet and wonderful child who had been through more than Tony or anyone Tony knew for that matter. Orphaned at five years old, after his parents died in a plane crash and then again at six when his aunt and uncle were murdered in front of him. He stopped talking after that.

He travelled from foster home to foster home, each one more violent than the next. The kid's malnourished body was covered in scars. All from people he should've been able to trust.

Tony was just grateful that he'd never been sexually abused. Not that physical and verbal abuse were any better. But they were both something he himself had grown up with and could - he hoped - help Peter with.

Despite the horrible conditions the boy had grown up with, the department of social services had him enrolled at Midtown school of science and technology. A very expensive STEM school that allowed only the best of the best to attend. They noticed immediately how intelligent Peter was and registered him for a scholarship. He passed the admittance test with a perfect score; earning himself a scholarship that allowed him to attend for free.

That's how Tony found the kid.

Flipping through his Stark pad Tony noticed a news article about a freshman in highschool who won the science far by creating an AI. A fourteen year old child invented, designed and created a functioning AI that was equal to Friday's intelligence and abilities.

He didn't believe it. Neither did Rhodey, Bruce or any of the other avengers. So he drove down to the school to see for himself.

Happy grumbled quietly as he and his boss entered the building, not quite sure why he needed to accompany Tony to visit some highschool. The little genius, Peter, was waiting in the office per Tony's request. Needless to say, the sickly thin figure with deathly pale skin and tattered clothing was not what he'd been expecting. Happy even did a double take. But what Drew the billionaire's was the adorable honey brown curls and the skinny teen's eyes. The deep brown irises held a wisdom that seemed far beyond their years. They were somber, tired and worn. But when those hazel orbs met Tony's, they held nothing but admiration.

The AI's name was Karen.

Those same hazel eyes filled with tears of joy when the billionaire came to adopt him. It didn't take long for Tony to come to a decision. There was no way he would let such a sweet innocent kid stay in the system where he was abused and would never be able to reach his full potential. He knew it wouldn't be easy. Raising a child rarely ever was. But Tony Stark never backed away from a challenge.

After being moved to avengers tower Bruce had insisted on giving Peter a thorough check up to treat his wounds and make sure there were no hidden injuries. His last foster parents were indescribably cruel. Starving, threatening and beating the teen until he was unconscious. Tony had to hide his tears when he found out that Peter had been with them for over three years.

Three of his ribs were cracked and his left wrist was sprained. Lash marks - bright red and angry - were etched into his back. There were dozens of similar scars creating crisscross patterns across his entire back and narrow shoulders. His chest and stomach were a tapestry of black, blue, purple and green. His arms and legs were also painted with marks. Ranging from burn marks - like someone dug a hot cigarette into his skin - all the way to slash marks - as if someone drew on his body with a knife.

Peter also had extreme hyper-metabolism. Something that wasn't very helpful when you're already being starved. And he was suffering from exhaustion. But there was no medicine that could slow his metabolism and pumping the kid full of meds just to make him sleep was not a long term solution. They had to prove to Peter that he was safe and that he could trust them in order for him to start healing.

One of the many things Tony and Peter had in common was insomnia brought on by ptsd and nightmares. Friday would alert Tony whenever Peter was in distress. And each time, Tony would stay with him, holding him while reassuring him that he was safe and loved. The kid never screamed or cried out. Just cried silently. Tony held him even after he fell asleep.

The labs seemed to be Peter's favorite place. It's where his intellect was put to the test and he could invent whatever came to mind. But it was really Tony's presence that soothed his nerves. He was like a second shadow to the billionaire, following him around all throughout the tower. On good days, he'd sit so close to the man it looked as if they were fused together.

But on bad days, the days when Tony had to leave for a meeting or trip involving Stark industries Peter had to stay behind. He would hole up in his room, not eating or sleeping, remaining hidden until the man returned.

If Tony was gone for more than a few days his team would try to coax peter out of his solitary confinement. It was slow going and hard work, but seeing Peter eat and smile was well worth it.

Getting Peter to eat proved to be another big issue. It wasn't that he was picky or anything, he was just so used to going without meals or being punished for eating that he never acknowledged his hunger. He barely ate even after Tony assured him that he was allowed to sit with the team - his family - and eat as much as he wanted whenever he wanted. The kid was scarily thin, and with his hyper-metabolism, making sure he maintained a somewhat healthy weight would always be tough. But they were making progress nonetheless.

It took a while, but Peter grew accustomed to the other avengers. Their odd behaviors and unique personalities didn't bother him. Occasionally, he spoke to them in sign or sat near them in the living room. Those simple gestures were always the highlight of everyone's day. Physical contact was something they still needed to work on, but they'd get there.

The best day of Tony's life, hands down, was when Peter spoke to him.

Peter had had a nightmare and was clinging to Tony so tightly that the mechanic's shirt started to rip. After twenty minutes Peter's breathing slowed back down to a normal rate. His grip on Tony's shirt loosened but wasn't fully relinquished.

He looked up at Tony - doe eyes glistening with unshed tears - and spoke, in nothing above a whisper, "Dad, I love you."

Now, it was Tony's turn to cry. Tears ran down his cheeks as he pulled his son closer, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I love you so much bambino. You're my one and only and the best thing to ever happen to me."

The two fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter retched miserably; the only thing coming up was bile and it burned his throat. He hadn't been able to eat any food, let alone keep anything down since chemo started yesterday morning. This was the fourth time that day he'd been hunched over a bucket, dry heaving even though nothing was coming up.

There wasn't much Tony could do but gently rub circles on his son's back and reassure him that he was doing good and that he'd be okay. But he wasn't okay. Five months after his diagnosis and seven chemotherapy treatments later and he wasn't getting any better. Despite all of the drugs, medicine and technological advancements, there seemed to be no stopping his son's cancer from progressing. Stage four leukemia waged a violent war on the human body. But Peter was putting up one hell of a fight, and Tony couldn't have been prouder.

"Okay. I'm done." Panting, Peter leaned back onto the hospital bed too weak to sit up any longer.

"Just rest buddy." Tony ran his fingers through his son's fluffy curls because he knew how much Peter loved it. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it either. "Try to get some sleep."

"I can't." Tears of frustration gathered in the teen's big doe eyes. "I just- everything hurts."

Bone and body aches were some of the many side effects of chemo. That along with nausea, loss of appetite, insomnia, fatigue, mouth sores, headaches and migraines were all of the ailments plaguing the twelve year old. From an outsiders point of view, it looked like the chemo was doing more harm than good.

Peter had hyper-metabolism and was naturally thin to begin with, meaning he was very thin even before he'd gotten sick. Now, he wasn't far from being a skeleton. His face was giant, the bags under his eyes never went away and his skin was so pale it was nearly grey. The clothes he wore hung off his ever-thinning frame as it became harder and harder to eat. Tony nearly cried every time he picked Peter up, the boy's ribs and bones jutting out and poking his skin. He was down to ninety pounds.

But nothing would keep Tony from hugging and holding his son. The rest of the avengers felt the same way about the little genius they'd grown to love.

"Are you hungry?" Clint asked hopefully from his seat beside Natasha and Rhodey on the opposite side of Peter's bed. "You should really eat something."

Peter groaned, flinching when the pain in his bones spiked. "Please don't talk about food."

The archer sat back in defeat, his eyes filling with tears that he quickly wiped away. He squeezed Natasha's hand between their chairs, the spy's grip tightened with each cough and groan that escaped her nephew.

"Your pops is gonna be here soon," Tony reminded, "along with aunt Pepper and uncle Happy."

"Huh." Peter croaked. "I thought aunt Pepper and uncle Happy were going away for their wedding anniversary?"

"They pushed the date back so they could be here… during-"

"During my treatment." Peter cut in, anger building in his chest. "They put off their plans so they could be around while I'm puking my guts out."

Everything in his life revolved around chemo and his cancer. It was hard and painful, but he put up with it because he knew it made his family feel better that he was still trying to fight. He tried his hardest to not complain, to keep a strong front. But the most painful part out of everything was seeing everyone he cared about so upset; and knowing it was his fault.

He hated that they had to watch him throw up, faint due to malnutrition, cry himself to sleep when the pain was too much to bare. He was slowly dying; and they could only watch.

"They're just wasting their time." He finally voiced what he'd been thinking for the past couple of months.

Rhodey quickly chimed in when he received a desperate look from Tony. "They love you Pete." He assured, hands gently holding his nephew's shaking one between his own, voice orotund and clear. "You are not wasting anyone's time. Please don't ever think that, okay."

Peter didn't look convinced but eventually conceded with a quiet "fine" before turning his gaze back up to the ceiling; looking anywhere but his family's sorrowful expressions.

Steve, Pepper and her husband Happy arrived an hour later. They walked into the hospital room just in time to see Peter curled over bucket. It was a common occurrence these days to see Peter emptying the contents of his stomach in a rather horrible fashion but that didn't make it any easier.

The first to reach the bed was Steve - having hustled over to attempt at comforting his son. His large hand cupped Peter's pale and sunken cheeks once he'd finished dry heaving, carefully wiping the tears from his face. "Hey kiddo," he smiled, "it's good to see you. I'm so sorry we're late."

"S'okay papa." Peter's head fell forward onto Steve's broad chest, his heartbeat a comforting sound.

Steve sat down on the edge of the bed and maneuvered his body so Peter would be more comfortable. He wrapped one arm around his son's shoulders while the other reached for his husband. He grinned when Tony firmly gripped his hand.

"Hi sweetheart." Pepper cooed, her face lighting up when Peter smiled back at her.

She remembered getting the call from Tony. She had been sorting out some paperwork for Stark industries when Friday had patched Tony through. He was crying and hyperventilating, seemingly on the verge of a panic attack. She took the avengers private elevator in order to get to the heroes private floors, keeping the call connected as she tried to calm her boss. Friday opened the elevator doors on the communal floor and it didn't take long for her to find Tony.

The man of iron was openly sobbing, crouched on the floor and curled up in his husband's arms. The rest of the team was gathered around them, their expressions portraying the deepest form of sadness; despair.

Happy - the ever stoic bodyguard - was doing his best not to cry. Every time he saw Peter he wanted to fall apart, it just hurt so much. He stepped up beside his wife and long time friend, the shaking in the billionaire's breath not going unnoticed.

"Hey Pete." He smiled down at his godchild. "Mind if I steal your dad for a while?"

Peter looked at his dad, taking note of his fist clenched at his side and the distant look in his eyes. Both his parents had that look a lot recently.

"Take your time." He nodded. "Uncle Rhodey, why don't you go with 'em. Get a drink or something."

The colonel's expression went from one of confusion to one of understanding. Why would Peter be asking him to go get a drink when there was a mini fridge already stocked in the room? It was because Tony needed a break.

"Good idea Pete." Rhodey stood from the uncomfortable plastic chair he had been sitting in. Before leaving he whispered something in Steve's ear, to which the super soldier nodded, his smile disappearing.

The room Happy led Tony to was void of any color or life. There was no furniture save for a few chairs that wouldn't fit into the facilities small lobby. It was a room meant for family and friends to grieve in private. Rhodey shut the door behind them and stayed back.

"Boss," cautiously, Happy addressed his employer and long time friend who was turned away from him, "you gotta take a break. I get that you wanna be there for your son; believe me, I understand. But not sleeping or eating and constantly being strung up with worry isn't helping anything." He rested his hand on Tony's shoulder. "We're all worried about you, especially Peter."

"I don't know what the hell for." Tony growled, shoving Happy's hand away. "There's nothing to worry about, I'm fine."

"No Tones, you aren't." Rhodey interjected. "You're falling back into your old habits of not taking care of yourself."

"I'm not drinking."

"I know and I'm grateful for that. But staying up all night and constantly hiding out in your lab in order to distract yourself isn't working." He waved his hands as he spoke. "You have anxiety attacks almost everyday! That's not go-"

Tony stomped towards the colonel. "How the hell do you know that? I don't need anyone spying on me."

"We aren't spying on you." Happy insisted.

"Steve told us," Rhodey sighed, "he's so worried Tones. You wouldn't listen to him and he didn't know what to do."

Tony's first initial feeling was anger. Why was Steve worried about him when their son was literally dying in front of them? He was an adult who owned a multi billion dollar company, a superhero; he could handle himself. Couldn't he?

Rhodey's voice pitched emotionally. "Peter came to me in tears last week. He could barely stand up on his own, but somehow he made it down to my floor. And do you know what he said?" Tony blanched but Rhodey wasn't backing down. "He told me that he was worried about you and Steve. That it's his fault you both are so tired and unhappy."

Hot salty tears broke through the billionaire's facade. Their child - his pride and joy - thought Steve and him were unhappy. And Steve - the love of his life - who was suffering just as much as him had to not only deal with their son's illness but Tony's self destructive behavior as well.

Holy shit he had fucked up.

Both Rhodey and Happy embraced their friend, offering whatever form of comfort they could offer. But when Steve entered the room and murmured a quiet "aw Tony" they stepped back and exited the room.

"I'm so sorry Steve." Tony gasped, collapsing against his husband's sturdy chest. "I'm hurting you. Please… I'm so sorry."

Steve wrapped his arms around the smaller man protectively, his tears flowing freely. "Oh sweetheart," he took a shaky breath, "we're all going through this together. None of this is your fault."

"I know." He cleared his throat. "But I'm not being very helpful."

"Of course you are." Steve mumbled reassurances into his husband's curls which were tickling his chin. "What's going on… what Peter's going through…" he cleared his throat, "it's indescribably painful. We're doing our best."

"He's so brilliant and pure and innocent. He was supposed to make the world a better place." Tony sobbed brokenly.

Steve smiled sadly. "He already is, just be existing."

"But what if the treatments don't work? What if-"

"They will." Steve's answer came out more forceful than he meant it to be and he was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay babe."

"Dr. Aikman is positive his new treatment will work. Peter is so strong; I know he'll be fine."

"He is, he really is." Tony nodded, leaning up to kiss his husband's lips. "He is, he really is."

"Remember when we adopted him?"

"I can't believe that was only two years ago." The nostalgic feeling those memories brought made the men smile. "He was so timid and shy. The people from the orphanage were so horrible to him and I'll never forget the look of complete joy on his face. He was surprised yet so grateful."

"And I'll never forget how good it felt to punch the CPS prick in the face. I would've done more but bringing our son home was more important."

"I'll never regret adopting him."

"Me neither." Tony dried his eyes and collected himself. He took Steve's large hand and smiled. "Let's go be with our boy."


	4. Chapter 4

"Boss, I think you should see this." Friday spoke up while her creator was eating breakfast in the cozy penthouse kitchen.

He finished chewing before responding. "What is it Fry?"

"There is a video of Spider-Man that has just gone viral."

"What! Is Peter okay?" Tony looked to Steve. His husband's face was etched in concern much like his own. Their son was the most precious thing to them in the entire multiverse. If something happened to him… "Was there an attack? Do I need to call Helen or-"

"Peter has not been harmed nor is he in any danger."

Both avengers slumped back down into their seats, relief washing over them. Although Peter was one of the smartest most powerful heroes they knew, the skinny teen still had a knack for getting into trouble. His uncle Sam called him a klutz while the rest of his family said he was too pure for his own good. Peter just called it Parker luck.

"Oh thank goodness." Steve clasped a hand to his chest while the other reached for Tony's. "I'm so glad he's okay."

Tony sighed through a smile. "Took the words right out of my mouth babe." He chuckled. "I had hoped that adopting him would've lessened some of our worries when he goes out on patrol. But…"

"Apparently not." Steve chuckled quietly. "Play the video please Friday."

"Of course captaincies."

A holographic screen appeared in front of them showing a clear image of their son perched on a rooftop. He was looking out across the city skyline, his thin form illuminated by the sun that was just beginning to set. His mask was pulled up over his mouth and nose and he was bobbing his head to some unknown beat, most likely a song Karen was playing through the speakers in his mask.

"Who's shooting this video?" Tony leaned forward, his eyes sweeping over the screen. "It better not be stupid paparazzi. Ever since Spider-Man officially joined the avengers they just can't leave him alone. That was almost a year ago!"

"Calm down Tony." Steve squeezed his husbands hand. "Pete's a tough kid. He knows how to handle himself. Besides, if it were the paparazzi there would be a lot more noise and Peter wouldn't be so lax."

Tony, hearing the truth of his husband's words, calmed down and looked to Friday for confirmation. "Who or what is filming this?"

"It is a civilian drone." The AI replied. "This video was taken approximately five minutes ago and promptly uploaded to YouTube via a desktop computer." She paused, "would you like the location?"

"No thanks Fri. Why was the video posted to begin wi-" the billionaire was cut off by the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. He didn't know the song or even if he'd ever heard it before. But that voice… it's was so captivating. And it belonged to Peter.

Both men sat there, slack jawed as their son poured his heart out into the lyrics of this unknown melody. The way his voice drifted from word to word, hitting each note perfectly, conveying so much emotion. It was truly beautiful.

**I've been reading books of old**

**The legends and the myths**

**Achilles and his gold**

**Hercules and his gifts**

**Spiderman's control**

**And Batman with his fists**

**And clearly I don't see myself upon that list**

It was obvious that Peter didn't know he had been recorded; his spider sense discerning the drone as non threatening. The kid was so shy and hated being the center of attention. What would he think when he saw this video? A video that already had over a million views and likes, both of which were steadily climbing.

**She said, "Where'd you wanna go?**

**How much you wanna risk?**

**I'm not looking for somebody**

**With some superhuman gifts**

**Some superhero**

**Some fairytale bliss**

**Just something I can turn to**

**Somebody I can miss**

**I want something just like this**

**I want something just like this"**

As they listened, Tony scrolled through some of the comments, not at all surprised to see only positives.

"Absolutely stunning!" One comment read.

"That skinny dude got one hell of a voice. Holy cow." Read another

Both dad's smiled wider at the next one. "Great hero and great singer. You're the best Spider-Man."

"It's Wednesday my dudes!" The heroes didn't understand that particular comment but figured they could just ask Peter - the edgy gen-Z kid that he was - when he got home. Because there was no way they wouldn't show him.

**Just something I can turn to**

**Somebody I can kiss**

**I want something just like this"**

**Oh, I want something just like this**

**Oh, I want something just like this**

**Oh, I want something just like this**

Once the divine melody drew to a close, Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He sat quietly for a few moments until the sound of sirens off in the distance jolted him into action. He pulled his mask back down and with a single thwip he was gone.

"How didn't we know?" The super soldier mumbled, feeling slightly ashamed.

All Tony could do was shake his head and smile; pride welling up in his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Friday, lock down the compound and alert the team! Code Green! Rendezvous in the lobby." Tony screamed frantically to the A.I as the hulk smashed his was out of the lab.

"The team has been notified." Friday responded, immediately beginning her creators command.

The lights dimmed and multiple reinforced barriers slid down from the ceiling to cover doors and block rooms containing sensitive data. The section of the compound belonging to the avengers was completely locked down within five minutes; while the front section dedicated to S.I and shield remained partially open. Allowing civilian workers to escape through the lobby while containing whatever anomaly or threat.

Rhodey jogged up to the billionaire as soon as he appeared in the lobby. "The workers are evacuating, they're gathering out front." She paused before asking, "what happened?"

The billionaire took a deep breath. "I was talking to Bruce, he got angry and he hulked out."

"The team is here but I don't know how we're gonna calm Banner down."

"I'm not sure. We cou-"

"Stark!"

Both men turned to see a panicking black widow. Natasha never, ever panicked.

"Peter isn't with us. Where's Peter?" She grabbed Tony's shoulders and spun him around so they were face to face. He was surprised to see tears brimming in her eyes. "We were in the gym, training, after a while he went up to his room. But I- I couldn't find him on my way here. I thought he was with you."

Tony's heart pounded in his ears. He could not lose Peter; that sweet precious boy who was his reason to live. His son.

The hulk was unpredictable and in this enraged state there was no guarantee of being able to calm him. But Peter was smart. He knew how to respond to his spider sense.

Stealing himself, Tony addressed Friday. The lobby now completely empty. "Fri, where's Peter?"

"Peter is currently on the lower common room floor. He is aware of the situation." The A.I seemed surprisingly lax despite the situation. The little spiderling was one of her favorite people and her voice would take on an urgent tone if he was ever in danger.

"Where's Banner?" Steve asked, placing a reassuring hand on Tony's shaking shoulder.

"Dr. Banner is currently on the lower common room floor." Came the A.I's response.

The heroes simultaneously cried, "what" and bolted back towards the avengers floors.

"Tony Stark, override code nine, nine, eight, four." Tony choked out between panicked breathes. His chest constricting more and more the longer it took for the elevator to rise.

"Override accepted." She paused before continuing. "Boss, I can assure you that Peter is in no danger."

"How could- no tha-"

"Tones." Rhodey gripped his friend's shoulders in an attempt to ground him. "I need you to take a deep breath for me, 'kay." He took a deep breath for Tony to mimic. He smiled when Tony's chest rose and fell evenly. "Good. Good job man. One more time."

Not a minute later and the elevator doors opened with a quiet ping and the avengers came pouring out, weapons ready, willing to fight to the death for their baby spider.

But when they turned the corner into the main living room they didn't see two of the most powerful mutants in the universe fighting. Instead, the Hulk was sat on the floor, criss cross applesauce while Peter - who was crouched on the wall - was showing him how to weave.

"What the-" Clint's jaw dropped.

Bucky looked from Natasha to Tony then to the rest of his teammates. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?"

The skinny teen looked up from his webbing and smiled. "Oh, hi dad! Aunt Tasha!" He waved happily. "Hi uncle Rhodey, uncle Steve, uncle Clint, uncle Sam and uncle Bucky." The teen smacked the Hulk's arm when he didn't greet the rest of his family. "Don't be rude Big Green."

"Hmph." The hulk grumbled, not bothering to look up from his lab where his own weaving creation sat. "What now baby avenger?" He asked calmly, looking up at Peter with so much curiosity.

"Just take that strand and- yeah like that. Then put that one there." Peter slowly explained how to continue the web blanket and the hulk listened intently.

"You're really good at that." Steve gestured to the intricate design wrapped around Peter's long fingers. The heroes sat on the wrap around couch to watch the teen work.

"Thanks." Peter blushed at the praise. "Part of being a spider I guess."

They all sat quietly for a while; Peter and the hulk continuing their crafts while the others were just trying to fully process the situation. Honestly though, one of them were surprised. Peter was the kindest most adorable person they knew. Of course the hulk would love him too.

"Wait." Natasha looked at Tony. "What upset Bruce to begin with? You two were talking and…" she trailed off, waiting for the mechanic to finish.

He smiled fondly at his son. "I just found out that someone has been bullying Peter."

"Who told you that?" Peter's voice cracked.

"I'm not telling you anything except that his name is happy." He rolled his eyes. "And you, young man, why have you ever said anything? Don't think we aren't going to talk more about this later."

"Oh shit." Bucky glanced at Steve who was holstering a gun and grabbing his shield.

"Dad, it's not a big deal. I can handle it. Besides- uh, uncle Steve? Where are you going? And why do you need your shield?"

"What's the kid's name?" Steve asked Tony, the fire in his eyes matched the rest of his teammates. Each one enraged that their kid was getting bullied.

"Flash." Tony sat back and smirked. "Want the address or would you rather scope things out yourself?"

"Just the name. I'll take care of the rest."

"I'm coming too." Natasha pulled a knife from somewhere on her person.

Clint jumped up. "Me too."

One by one they all voiced their agreement; much to Peter's discord.

"Guys please. I really appreciate it. Seriously, I do but you can't kill Flash." Peter tugged on his dad's - now metal clad - arm. "Come on dad."

Tony ruffled his son's hair before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'd do anything for you bud. We all would." He chuckled at his son's cute smile. "But don't worry. We won't hurt Flash. Just make him piss himself."

"Dad!"


End file.
